


He Did Not Sign Up For This

by AliNear



Series: Having it All [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Panic Attacks, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/pseuds/AliNear
Summary: Klaus did not mean to get kidnapped but at least he knew with his husband and Vanya at the house his super powered siblings will notice.They did notice. But now he's in 1968 and one solider looks offley familiar, he just has to figure out where he's seen that face before.





	1. Chapter 1

He had lied to the weird kidnappers. People were coming for him, he knew this, Ben knew this, the kidnappers still thought this. And he wouldn’t have been lying if he had never met Dave, but he did and Dave knew mom and Vanya at the very least, so they had to know he was missing.  He had to hold on and wait.

                The lady was coming back over, knife held skillfully in her hands as she flipped it easily between fingers.

                “Where is Five?”

                The knife was dragged across his chest, drawling a thin line that weld up with droplets of blood.

                _Think of Benni, his little laugh and sparkling green eyes that matched his own. His excited chatter when he talked about his friends from school and any new toy, they couldn’t help but spoil him with._

The tip of the knife dug into his skin, peeling a layer off with practiced ease.

                _Think of Grace and Gavriila, the twins that shared Dave’s lovely honey brown curls and had begged him to make them princess dressed based off of all the superhero movies they adored._

The man had stepped over, lazily flicking a lighter on and off before reaching over and hold the flame against the peeled skin.

                _Think of Dave, Dave and his soft smiles, warm hands, encouraging words, and kisses. The reason you probably didn’t die at 20._

                “Tell them.” Ben’s voice broke through the memories he was latching onto.

                From the corner of his eye he could see his brother sitting on the bed, face set into hard lines as he watched them burn his open chest.

                “Tell them about the eye.” He encouraged after a beat.

                Klaus was tempted to answer him, how he couldn’t, he wouldn’t, he’d never give up his family even if almost all of them had given up on him long ago.

                “Five isn’t there,” standing up he walked over, placing his hands just above Klaus’ shoulders so the cold of his form can tentatively touch him, “No one want’s you dead and right now Dave and the other’s have no leads. You need to get them out if only for a little bit.”

                So, Klaus opened his mouth and talked. “He’s been going on about this eye,” he croaked.

                They left, placing him in the dark closet with tap over his mouth. Ben stayed with him, whispering in his ear as his eyes glazed over in panic and his chest tightened. His words were undecipherable through the tape and his wrist started to bleed he was straining against his bounds. And as the minutes ticked by, he was not nearly 30 years old with a husband and three kids, he was 10 and scared begging his father to let him out, he would do better, be better, and listen just let him out. The stone walls were cold, colder than any winter he had ever faced even when he was homeless or when he ended up in Norther Russia that one Christmas. The dead of the past pressed closer and closer to him as the victims of the two kidnappers bleed away in the crowd. his breaths came sharp and short as the screams built up turning inhuman to his ears. His head felt like it was split open as the volume rose in the small space and unknown to him his ears began to ooze blood. His brother’s form flicker in front of him, crouching down and trying in vein to touch him, comfort him, he spoke softly trying to bring and Klaus could see his lips moving but all he heard were the screams of the dead. Soon his vision became blurry first with tears and then as he gasped uselessly pulling the tape at his mouth with each gasp, his vision turned spotty before everything went black.

                They pulled him out of the closet a few hours later, tears leaving vacant eyes and dried blood edging the tape.

                “Their here. Klaus, come on snap out of it!” Ben shouted, half through the door, “Diego and a cop are here, come on! Klaus!”

                Jumping back at his brother’s shout, Klaus slumped forward banging his head against the table. After a beat he peered up looking at Ben with his only shocked expression.

                “Do it again.”

                Straightening as much as he could he brought his head down swiftly, shaking it after a moment when the pain flared.

                “Again, their passing by the door.”

                And so, he brought his head down again.

                If Klaus wasn’t madly in love with his husband and the cop wasn’t Diego’s sort of girlfriend, he would have kissed her. She came in with her gun raised and face set, bring relieved tears to his eyes. Diego followed soon after and Klaus didn’t care what he said or how uncomfortable it made him; he was going to hug his brother god dammit.  

                Diego twirled the knife as he knelt in front of him, carefully peeling the tap off Klaus’ face before slicing through the restraints.

                “Bathroom, two of them.” He gasped weakly, as Diego shoved him behind the bed before joining the cop lady as they edged towards the bathroom.

                A shot rang out and then another, the blood rushed to his ears and he dove. Prying off the vent he pushed the suitcase further down and shimmed his way out. He waved off Ben’s words as his ghostly brother stayed back to watch over Diego and his lady cop.

                Stepping out into the laundry room, he gave himself a moment to breath and hand to splay over his still bleeding chest. As he stared dizzily forward at the washing machine, his thumb caressed the hand of the briefcase, drawling his eyes downward.

                “Do you think it’s a gun or a Men in Black forget me stick?” He asked the air forgetting for a moment that Ben wasn’t close by, “If it’s a gun I can go back and help.” He mused before pulling it close and flipping the latch.

 


	2. Chapter 2

                Klaus wasn’t sure where he was. One moment he was outside of the shitty motel and then next he was…wherever he was. Really, Klaus just wanted to be back home with his husband and kids, with their stupidly fluffy dog and the three cats Ben had guilted him into feeding and then never left. Hell, at this point he’d accept being back at the Academy with Dave, or Ben. He wasn’t being picky. He’d just generally like to know where the fuck he was and the quickest way home.

                Someone threw pants at him and another guy handed him a gun while patting a helmet onto his head. He follows them out in a confused daze as they ducked and weaved between trees, firing into the distance. He doesn’t know where he was. He wasn’t sure what war it was- World War 1 or 2? Maybe the Korean war? He wasn’t sure what side he was on at the moment and could only vaguely remember the history lessons Grace and pogo had given them.

                The man that had given him pants was on the ground, wailing and moaning as he clutched his stomach.

                With shaking hand Klaus raised the rifle and did what Reginald had always taught him to. One, two, three, four- and the dead were screaming, he’s pretty sure the fourth one was a ghost and not a person. They were separated, an invisible line of the dead, screaming at each other and waving bloody hands in obscure gestures.

                One, two- that was a ghost- three, four, five.

                Aim, brace for recoil, pull trigger, look for Allison, Diego, Ben, Luther, and Five, make sure they don’t need cover. Aim, brace for recoil on his thin ten-year-old shoulders, pull trigger, find Allison and Luther, aim, pull trigger, find Diego and Ben, aim, pull trigger, find Five.

                His siblings faces over lapped with the soldiers around him and for a moment it was nothing but another day at the Umbrella Academy.

 

                Someone was moving up on the bus. Taking a seat across from him, the man smiled and slapped his back in greeting.

                “Just get shipped in?” He asked, his eyes shinning in a familiar way.

                “Yes… I guess so.” Klaus told him with his own half smile, but he was to busy trying to figure out why the man seemed familiar.

                “Well you’ll get use to it.” he told him, hands reaching up to push back curls.

                “I’m Sam, “he said, offering his hand for Klaus to shake.

                “Klaus, you- you wouldn’t happen to have the date, would you? I got a little mixed up.” He offered.

                “Well it’s February 9, last I checked, but time can get a little wonky when you spend days in the jungle.”

                They hit a bump in the road and Klaus felt his head hit the top of the bus.

                “We’ll be at camp soon.”

                Klaus followed Sam off the bus and into the tents, tucking the black briefcase under his cot before trying to copy Sam’s at attention pose. With a shaking hand, he stood back straight in a resemblance to how their father taught, with his face set straight ahead as his eyes tracked the officer going down the line.

                The man stopped three times before staring at Klaus with a sneer. “Did they even train you boy?!” He shouted, reaching his foot forward to kick his legs into the right position.

                “Nooo…?” Klaus flinched at his own choice of response, looking up just as the commandeering officer hid an amused smile.

                “What was that solider?!”

                “No, sir!” he squeaked.

                The commanding office stared at him for a moment before looking down the line of men, “Katz!” he called out, making Klaus’ stomach drop- Dave couldn’t be here! Dave was safe at home with the girls and Benni, he was safe at the Academy with Klaus siblings and would stay safe there if Klaus had anything to do or say about it.

                “Sir, yes, sir!” But it was Sam who stood at attention.

                Klaus stares, his ears buzzing and drowning out the officer’s screaming and Sam’s replies to busy staring at the face in front of him.

He had the same eyes as Dave’s same shape and color, his hair, while being a shade lighter, was curled in the same way, and the face shape was just-

“Mother fucker,” Klaus whispered breathlessly as he recognized the face. How could he not recognize the face? Dave had always looked just like his, “Grandpa Sam?”


	3. Chapter 3

               “Guys! Guys! Look, my doll face just sent me this picture.” Chaz crowed, running into the tent with a large smile and waving a picture around.

               He barreled in, nearly knocking over their makeshift table where they had set up a game of poker. Stepping back before shoving the picture into the face of anyone that paused or glanced his way.

               The picture was a little grainy but showed a little blond-haired toddler holding onto a slightly older girl, both grinning wildly and holding out a sigh that read “Love you daddy.”

               “That’s my baby girl, Anna and my boy, Allen.” He bragged, taking the picture back to stare at it lovingly.

               “That nice man,” Klaus offered, “Wish I could get a picture of my kids.”

               “You have kids?!” Chaz yelped, turning to stare at Klaus with large brown eyes.

               “What? Crazy Spook got kids?”

               “They as crazy as you?” Samuel asked, patting his back before lighting his cigarette.

               Scowling at the men’s jokes, Klaus shook his head “I got a little boy, Benni,-“

               “I thought your brother’s name was Ben?” Peter asked, leaning forward to peer at the picture, nearly showing the whole table his hand.

               “Mhm, you’re not wrong,” Klaus hummed, discarding two cards, “Ben died when we were seventeen… our older brother wasn’t paying attention and Ben paid the price.”

               The room grew silent as he spoke, the other men glancing uncomfortably at each other as Klaus gaze stayed fixed to his cards.

               “So, my lovely love let me name our first born after him,” he added with a shrug, “Our twin girls are Grace and Gavriila, there about five now and Benni’s seven.”

               “Wanna tell us about your girl?” Sam asked slyly, still reeling from the idea of Klaus losing a brother-let alone a twin if the words he used meant anything.

               Klaus’s eyes softened and a small smile played at his lips. 

               “Look at that face, we got a lover boy.” Peter cooed.

               “I meet my love oversees, I hoped on a plane a couple months before my twentieth birthday and was just going place to place, wondering around.” Chucklingly he shook his head, “I didn’t have any plan but I ended up in this one place in Europe- couldn’t speak a lick of the language and really I was just looking for a bathroom. I ended running into my love, working as part of the peace corps-“ humming Klaus couldn’t help but add, “My love always wanted to help people.”

 “Saw me stumbling around and asked if I was lost got real confused when they realized I was as American. Ended up bringing me back with them to the leader of their group, I stayed with the corps a year or two?” Shaking his head, he added “Stayed till my love was being sent home and followed them. I had no where to go, so we just moved closer to the in-laws and got married, about three or four months back from Europe?”

Most of the tent snorted at his story, shaking their heads at the idea of Klaus running around Europe by himself. Most had leaned forward to push his head down or rub his hair, snorting and calling him “Lover boy,” or snickering each time he said “Lovely love.”

Shaking his head and swatting at the hands that were rubbing and pulling his curls.

“Did I ever tell you about the time, the third time I was in Paris? I think it was the third? Anyway so there was a guy with a baguette and a couple with a Pomerania and someone painting a mural----”

 

 

The battle had been raging for the last few hours. Both sides were at a stand still as the America troops hid behind trenches as the Vietcong hid among the trees. Klaus would have been shaking from fear but his heart was pumping to fast and he knew it adrenalin that was keeping him so focused.

He reached forward, hands grasping at Sam’s army vest as he pulled him back down, under the trench, and away from the line of fire. Sam scowled at him, even as a bullet flew by an inch above his helmet.

“Christ on Cracker, you can’t do shit like that Sam.” Klaus hissed, leaning forward to check for injuries as bullets shot passed their heads.

Huffing, Sam batted away the probing hands, before taking aim over Klaus’ shoulder and shooting. Klaus had given Sam his gun after taking one look at the battlefield, unable to see through the crowd of the dead and to scared of accidently hitting one of their own men, instead of who they were supposed to be shooting.

Instead Klaus took the job of making sure his husband’s grandfather didn’t die- which became a full-time job as the man offered to go to the front lines and go on scouting missions. The only comfort he had was that Lizabeth, Dave’s aunt, and Charles, Dave’s father had already been born. Charles had been born a few months after Sam had gotten in Vietnam.

               But Sam was slumping forward, hands flying to hold at his thigh.

               “Cracker fucking Christ, Jesus.” Cursing, Klaus ripped at his vest and hastily tied above the wound as tightly as he could.

               “Come on now,” hauling his arm over his shoulder he pulled Sam up, “Back to camp we go.”

               Running back to camp in the middle of a jungle would have already left Klaus winded, but with Sam leaning on him and guns firing overhead Klaus’s labored breathing was half from panic. He could feel his heart pounding and the tingling of adrenaline pushing him forward. He stumbled forward, his left foot just catching him, before he pushed down into the earth to continue the journey, ignoring Sam’s cursing in his ear.

               He made it to the edge of camp before he fell. His leg giving out as pain shot through his side. His feet sank in to the wet ground and a crashing weight hit his side- and he realized when he fell he brought Sam with him.

               “Medic,” he gasped, coughing slightly as he tried to suck in more air.

               “Fucking shit, Spook,” Sam’s voice sounded, before his face was pressed close and a heavy pressure sat on his right side.

               “You got shot.” Sam told him.

               “Oh…”

               “Medic!” Sam’s voice screamed as dots began to dance across his vision.

 

 

“So, Future boy,” Sam teased, patting Klaus’ side, “Their sending us back state side.”

Klaus’ gaze rolled around the room before he focused on Sam’s form- his leg wrapped up tightly as he leaned on his good side.

“You going home?” He asked, smacking his lips and inhaling sharply at the dry cotton feeling that made his entire face tingle.

“Yeah, my leg’s as good as gone,” He snorted, gesturing at his own bandages, “Bullet shattered parts of the bone completely, they said something about nerve damage.” Shrugging his shoulders.

Smiling, Klaus laid back into the bed, “Well then I’ll go home to.”

“To the future?”

“Yep, married to your youngest grandkid.” Klaus told him, face a mask of seriousness, “Now, get me my briefcase… please.”

Shaking his head Sam, hobbled towards the tent’s opening.

“Oya! Chaz, get that briefcase!”

Chaz walked into the tent holding out the black briefcase and without much thought, Klaus waved his Goodbye as them before opening the latch. Static danced across his arms and the same unpleasant feeling of the floor disappearing from under him had him stumbling.

 

 

 

**2010**

 

               “Grandpa Sam,” Dave called out to him with a large smile, stepping into the living room with familiar easy, as he stepped over to give him a hug, “I’m back.”

               “I see that, Kid.” Sam patted his back, “You even got a tan there.”

               Snickering softly at his words Dave nodded, “I sure did, they sent me to Vietnam first before we ended in India.”

               “Ah, and your mom said you brought home a friend?”

               “Yeah, actually,” Dave chuckled, “He had somehow ended up in Europe without a wallet or passport and was just wondering around.  Get this, he hitch hiked to Asia! I ran into him just outside of A Shau Valley and brought him back to the peace corps till we could figure out how to get him home. He just,” shrugging he waved his hand, “stayed there till I came back.”

               Turning his head, he peering into the kitchen, “I think mom’s done fussing about how skinny he is- lord knows everyone in the group gave him their seconds,” rolling his eyes he held out a hand as a tall skinny man danced in the room, clad in a yellow crop top and long flowing skirt, the man twirled before taking Dave’s hand with a smile.

               “Grandpa, meet Klaus, my fiancé.”

               Sam stared at sparking hazel green eyes and familiar impish smile. Slowly his gaze drifted between Klaus and Dave as he thought back to the last conversation he had with his brother in arms. _“Yep, married to your youngest grandkid.”_ Echoed in his head.

               “For fucks sake spook.” He mumbled to himself, before his eyes caught sight of Klaus’ shoulder, noticing the lack of tattoo.

               Shaking his head, he plastered a smile onto his face and held out his hand, plans of taking down his Units picture and the few pictures of Klaus from 68’ down.

 

 

               **2019**

Klaus ran into the house, leaving Dave still in the car, as he kicked the door in with a flourish.

               “Oya! Fuck face McGee!” Klaus shouted, storming over to the seventy-nine-year-old.

               “You couldn’t have told me about Nam?!” He whined, crossing his legs and hitting the floor, his gaze locked onto a much older face.

               “What was I suppose to say Spook?” Sam asked, leaning forward in his recliner to kick him with his bad leg.

               “I don’t know! But like a warning would have been appreciated!”

               “Now you know how I felt when Dave brought you home.” He shot back.

               “Klaus dear, what’s the matter.” Edith asked, stepping in from the kitchen with flushed cheeks and worried eyes.

               “Nothings wrong with the idiot-“

                              “Samuel-“          

               “We can just finally put my pictures back up.” Sam continued with pause.

               “Don’t call him names.” Edith continued to, before pausing and looking at Klaus eyes trailing towards the tattoo he shared with her husband. “Oh, my dear boy.” She cooed, stepping forward to run nibble fingers through his curls.

               “When did you get back?”

               “About four weeks ago.” He muttered, looking away.

               “Well, I’ll call Chaz and the other’s, I’ve been keeping them updated since you first showed up you lover boy.” Wiggling Sam pushed himself up and grabbed his cane before making his way towards the house phone.

               “Hey,” Dave took a deep breath as he stumbled in from outside, “Klaus please don’t jump out of moving vehicles.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Benjamin David Katz or as Klaus calls him Benni, Benjamin means Son of the Right hand (David meaning Beloved)  
> Twins   
> Gavriila Vanya Katz or Gavi, Gavrilla means God's Bravest Woman (Vanya means God is gracious or gracious gift from God)  
> Grace Abi Katz, Grace means elegant and graceful woman (Abi means My father's delight)


End file.
